Holy Hail
by WingedWolf101
Summary: After becoming an official guardian, Jack Frost has been enjoying his snows days even more. But after deciding to have some privacy one evening; he fails to notice that a certain fellow guardian has decided to pay him a visit. Now poor Tooth has to learn the human term 'privacy' the hard way. JackFrost/Tooth pairing, awkward fluff.


_A/N: Hey people, just wanted to announce that I was back, and boy do I have something special for all of you. _

_I have recently seen Rise of the Guardians twice, and I must say I enjoyed it. I felt as though the film was rushed, but overall it still fit my interest. I deeply enjoyed it, enough that it brought my brain out of its writer's block slumber and back to the word pad. _

_Now its official, after seeing the short yet obvious romantic parts in the film with Jack Frost and Toothiana, my mind was just nagging at me to write something for it. _

_So here we have a Jack Frost/Tooth story, and even more shocking is that its my first one-shot I have written in the four years since I've been apart of Fan fiction. _

_So sit back, relax, and enjoy the one-shot. Also don't kill me for writing this, but the idea was just to funny to ignore; I just had to do it!_

* * *

Jack Frost flew through the sky at speed of sound; the blasting sounds of the polar winds could barley contain the sound of laughter as the newly claimed Guardian of Fun rode the wind with swift efficiency. His happiness flared through the glow of his magical staff as he clutched it with his adrenalin fueled grip. He did various patterns of loops and spins as he flew swiftly through the clouds.

Jack spun his staff like helicopter blades as he dove head first to the ground, "Yeah!," he yelled excitedly. His spinning staff quickly formed a typhoon of snow flakes as they glided gracefully over the city of Michigan. Jack's smile broaden as his eyes darted back and forth at the ground, observing his new creation with satisfaction. For creating a snow day was now twice as fun when kids finally believed in you.

Jack Frost had became an official Guardian for a few months now, and so far those past few months of his new beginning have been by far the best years of his immortal life.

Jack sat Indian style on the wind as he watched gleefully as children of all ages came rushing out of their respected homes to go play in the newly fallen snow. Jack rested his staff in his lap, listening to the laughter of the children that has always filled his heart with joy.

His blue eyes glimmered in joy as he watched kids hit each other with snow balls while other made snow angels. He also took notice that some kids attempted to make snowmen when the snow he had recently created wasn't even that deep yet.

Suddenly the sound of yelping caught the white haired boy's attention. Quickly going from a sitting motion to a standing position, Jack quickly rotated his body in various angles, trying to locate the sound of the pained yelp. His blue eyes scattered with alarm till he finally found the owner of the noise, a young girl who only looked about six was sitting on the ground with her hand over her mouth.

"Ouch Nicky! That hurt!,", the young girl pouted as she saw a few drops of blood seep between her fingers and land on the white snow.

A boy who looked just like the girl came up from behind her, "Sorry Vicky, I didn't mean to push you…." He looked at his sister apagogically, but then his frown turned to a smile as he saw something sitting in his sister's lap.

"Vicky look, your tooth! It fell out!," the young boy exhaled excitedly. He snatched the tooth from his twin sister and held it up for both to see, "Now the tooth fairy is going to come tonight!"

Vicky snatched her tooth from her brother as she held it with joy radiating from her green eyes.

Jack Frost's alarmed expression was quickly relived when the boy mentioned _'Tooth fairy'. _Jack couldn't explain the feeling, but every time someone mentioned Toothiana, Jack could barley contain a giggle of glee. Something about her name always made him fluster with blissfulness, but the feeling couldn't be described when Toothiana would physically go near him.

Sure Jack could hide his shyness behind his mischievous smiles or smirks, but he couldn't keep it up for long. But every time Toothiana would go to stick her hands in his mouth, he wouldn't need to hide his expressions with his mouth crammed full of fairy fingers.

He snickered at the memory, a thin shade of blue coming onto his face. He would have to go visit her sometime if she wasn't to busy. But as soon as the plan crossed his mind, Jack Frost turned away from the kids and continued on his way. Jack spent the next few hours putting the finishing frosty touches on Michigan as he finished his job by creating snow days.

Jack smiled at his accomplishment as he quickly turned and shot back up into the air. He laughed joyously as he flew with the wind as it carried him back to his domain that he claimed months ago when he became an official guardian.

_~Antarctica_

After his long flight, Jack finally came to rest as his pale feet touched the icy ground of the Artic. Jack spun his staff in his hand while whistling a Christmas tune as he strolled nonchalantly down the frozen path way that he had personally made himself.

As Jack walked, he couldn't help but admire pleasingly at his new home. Ever since he became a guardian, Jack felt as though he needed his own place to stay like all the other guardian's did. A place where he could go to rest up and prepare for the next winter season to come. At first Jack Frost had considered staying at the north pole, but the idea quickly became vague at the thought of North being his next door neighbor. Jack grimaced, it wasn't the fact that he didn't enjoy the Guardian of Wonder's company; but just the idea of his yetis and grumpy elves constantly bugging him just didn't seem to fit his interest.

So after much exploring, the perfect place that was cold _and _isolated was the outskirts of Antarctica. For not only was it quiet and cold, but its vast beautiful landscape just seemed like the perfect paradise for Jack Frost.

As Jack walked with a skip in his step, he continued his walk down his frozen path till the sight of a mystifying two-story house like shack came into view. Jack smiled to himself as he approached his manufactured home.

Jack approached the door and opened it, he smiled as the freezing winds rushed passed him, blowing through his silky silver colored hair. He stepped inside his ice carved home and shut the door. As he went in, he quickly waved his staff as a thin layer of mist flowed out through the tip. The thin layer of blue mist suddenly became a solid ice cycle. Jack grabbed the thin layer of ice and walked over to a cabinet like structure that seemed to have been carved out of ice.

He grabbed a glass-like shimmering cup and held it beneath the ice shard he had created. Holding the ice in his palms for a few moments, the ice shard evaporated into liquid as it fell into the cup. Jack smiled as he got his icy refreshment and made his way up the ice carved stairs that lead him to his room.

He sat on his bed that was covered with chilly white sheets and blanketed with multiple thin blue covers that contained no ounce of heat. Jack propped himself up against the head bored and sipped his drink coolly. He let his eyes wander over the rim of his cup and look outside his bedroom window.

Jack admired the setting sun for a few moments- till a large steep hill with frozen water soon caught his attention.

Jack pulled the glass away from his mouth as he bent forward, observing the hardened water that stood frozen in place. Jack tapped his chin in wonder as a thought began to stir in his head, "Huh..," he spoke to no one particularly. "It has been awhile since I took a swim…" he contemplated to himself with a perplexed expression spreading across his thin face.

Then deciding on what he was going to do for the remainder of the night, Jack took one last sip of his drink as he set the cup on his nightstand. Then quickly standing up, the thin boy blasted through his window and towards the frozen waterfall.

As he soared to the water, Jack grinned, for the only way he could take a dip was if the water was unfrozen. But since Jack could only freeze things, there was only one way to unfreeze the waterfall, and that was a game that Jack liked to call _'Crushing and Smashing'. _

Just as soon as he planned it out, he went right to ice chipping for the next few minutes. Anxious to take a nice refreshing swim in the Artic water.

_~With Toothiana_

Toothiana smiled with happiness as she flew with baby-tooth and a couple of her other mini-fairies to multiple houses. For not being on the field for so long, Toothiana thought it'd be a nice refresher to personally get the teeth herself every now and then.

Toothiana went to several different continents that night to gather teeth; she had been enjoying herself with feeling the cool night breeze against her wings as she flew. But her last stop was in Michigan; reason being so was that one of her fairies reported to her that Jack Frost had been giving Michigan some crazy white weather. So it'd be nice to see the children playing in Toothiana's secret crush's wonder that he gifted them with.

As Toothiana made her last rounds for the night, she noticed the sun was beginning to rise. She smiled sweetly to herself as she coasted her vision to the remaining houses that would soon awaken from its slumber.

Just before her fairies could yawn and request their queen to leave with them, Toothiana stopped them with a hand. "You know, why don't you all head back.. I'm going to make one more stop," she smiled sincerely.

The fairies just looked at each other and shrugged as they headed off towards the Tooth Palace without any questions as to where their queen wanted to go by herself.

Just as she was sure all the fairies left, Toothiana rubbed her hands in joy and smiled brightly. Anxiety gripped her nerves as shot off in the complete opposite direction of the tooth palace.

It's been a few days since she's last spoken to Jack, but its been awhile since she's actually had him alone. So now just seemed like the perfect opportunity to head over to Antarctica and pay the handsome winter spirit a person visit.

So she flew as fast as her colorful wings could carry her as she dashed full throttle to the North.

_~Antarctica _

After a few hours of flying, Toothiana finally reached her location in the outskirts of Antarctica. She hovered over the ground as she slowly lowered her altitude till she was only a mere few inches away from the snow covered ground. She hovered in her spot for a minute, trying to warm herself as she rubbed her arms while shivering. "Jeez! I forgot that Jack liked to live in a refrigerator," she sighed, but quickly bring Jack back to her mind, she quickly forgot about the cold.

Shaking the frost off her body, Toothiana quickly began her decent towards the hill that housed Jack Frost's home. She slowly flew over the pathway that Jack Frost had made; how did she know he made it? Well seeing barefooted foot prints in the middle of the snow told her that this was the direction of his home.

Finally, Toothiana came to face the large ice carved house that stood high on a glacier top. She smiled anxiously as she darted up towards the transparent door. She quickly knocked at the door and waited. She waited for about ten minutes and soon learned that no one was coming, but however she knew Jack was home.

So deciding to try another way, the guardian of memory flew past the door and to the side of the house. She looked up the side wall and darted towards the open window sitting at the very top floor.

Toothiana snickered as she pressed her back to the wall right next to the window. She silently brought herself closer to the window; planning to jump out and scare the frosty boy. Her wings hummed silently as she bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. Finally when she was only centimeters away, she pounced.

Toothiana darted into the bedroom "Boo!," but the only thing that responded to her was an empty room with the only sounds that could be heard was the moaning of the wind.

Toothiana sighed erectly, she lands on her feet and walks across his room, running her finger along the walls in deep thought. _'I don't understand… if he's not here, then where is he?'_.

Suddenly the sound of laughter caught the guardian of memories' attention. Quickly standing up, she flew towards the window and stuck her head out, then there about ten yards away was whom she was looking for.

Toothiana sighed dreamily as she watched Jack from a distance, well she couldn't exactly see him; she could only hear him. So she just went on to admiring the sound of his laughter.

Then his laughter slowly started to quiet down, as soon as it began to fade Toothiana jumped up from the ledge and followed the sound of his voice. As she flew towards the trees, she soon saw a tall thin shadow move quickly across the ice.

Toothiana quickly landed in some thick bushes just a few feet away from where she thought Jack Frost was. As she poked her head out from the side, she snickered playfully as she saw the white haired boy standing by a small waterfall. She squinted her eyes, for cold steam was blocking her view, so she could only see the outline shape of his body.

Just as Toothiana was about to jump out and surprise him, she for some odd reason had an urge to look to her left. When she did, she saw all of Jack Frost's clothes hanging on a tree branch nearby.

Her feet went cold as she stared at the dangling hoody and brown pants resting on the thin tree branch. The gears in her head finally began to turn as she slowly rotated her head and saw Jack.

Now the steam had finally let up, there she finally saw Jack frost more clearly, and her heart was about to go galloping out of her chest.

Jack was sitting in the frozen river by the river bank, the water only came up his stomach as he sat bare-chested and nude within the water. He had his eyes shut in relaxation as he let the full moon cool his body down. His staff laid resting by his hand as he had his arms resting lazily on the ground behind him. His head was lolled back as he appeared to be going to sleep.

Toothiana's mouth went agape as she turned as red as fire, she couldn't find the strength to pry her eyes away from the chilly sight in front of her. She could feel her mouth become wet as she stared with mouth agape as the sight in front of her.

Jack didn't know of Tooth's presence, as she confirmed this when he wasn't looking over in her direction.

But Toothiana soon finally began to regain control of her senses, _'No no! why am I spying on him! No I need to leave before he sees me!'_ Toothiana mentally scolded herself. But right before she could make a break for it; she soon was once again frozen in place when she noticed the moon's rays reflecting off of Jack's skin and hair.

Now fully entranced by his natural beauty, Toothiana soon found herself actually leaving the cover from behind the bushes, and was actually walking towards him!?

Toothiana didn't know why she was walking towards him, but something was pulling her towards him… like some kind of magical force hypnotized her mind. For as hard as she fought the idea the to get closer; the more harder it became to restrain the unknown will-power that had somehow possessed her.

Jack still had his eyes shut, still unaware of the approaching guardian.

Toothiana kept coming closer, and just as she was about five steps away; the ice under her suddenly cracked. Toothiana gasped in horror as she slipped over the broken ice and fell right in front of Jack.

Jack's eyes shot open as he saw a blur rainbow fly past him and then cool water splash him in the face. "Tooth!? W-what are you doing here?" he asked in alarm as he pulled her up out of the water.

Toothiana spit the water out of her mouth, she was stunned about what had just happened and was frozen in shock. The cold water hitting her so fast didn't help much, and her dropping body temperature didn't help much.

Jack's eyes retorted to major concern as he quickly splashed water on Tooth's face. "Toothiana! Are you ok?" she groaned and mumbled as she began to recover.

"I-I'm ok Jack…," suddenly fear overlapped her as she finally remembered where she was and _why _she fell in. But things couldn't get anymore awkward as she realized that Jack had his hands on her shoulder, considering the fact he was still bare in the water.

Toothiana suddenly went into scattered-brain diplomacy mode as she quickly tried to explain herself. "Jack I am so sorry! I- you- I didn't mean to barge in! I just- wanted to surprise you- I didn't know- didn't mean to spy on you- I just- thought- you- just simply stunning and I couldn't think!".

Jack stifled a giggle, he found it adorable when she'd ramble on like that. But he doesn't blame her, after all it would be embarrassing to just walk in on someone where they're having alone time.

Jack smiled, despite the fact of his current state and where Toothiana can see him; he wasn't bothered one bit; actually he was kind of happy she randomly fell from the sky. For he was beginning to get lonely.

Silencing Toothiana's rambles with his finger, Jack snickered and scootched next to her. He stroked her cold soaked wing, but yet surprisingly her feather were still very soft.

Jack snickered when he felt Toothiana suddenly tense up when he got closer to her. He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her neck, "Hey, how about we forget about how awkward this is and just enjoy the moment eh?" he smiled playfully.

Despite the freezing temperatures, Toothiana's face had never turned more red in her life. She was trying to keep her eyes glued to something else, but she didn't have the strength to look away from those handsome blue orbs of his eyes. Toothiana giggled, "J-jack, I uhh..," she cursed herself, she hopes that someone would drown her for this was way out of her knowledge.

Jack smiled mischievously, "Hey after this, maybe we can go for a walk… and this time.. _let me put all my clothes on_". He smirked humorsly as he wrested his arms around her neck, their noses almost touching.

Toothiana giggled as her heart was racing out of her chest, "S-sure of course!"

* * *

_A/N: Well there's my first one-shot, and let me say I have never written anything this embarrassing in my life lol._

_Please don't kill me! I really just couldn't resist the idea, but hey considering some of the other stories I have seen; this one is very mild. Lol._

_Well hope ya enjoyed it, please review and tell me how well I did. Thank you, goodnight!_


End file.
